


A Delicious Valentine

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Valentine’s Day has never been this sweet until now.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 1





	A Delicious Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! The final Haiji story to celebrate Valentine’s Day! My biggest fictional crush combined with something else I love?! Oh yeah! Happy Valentine’s Day!!!

##  ** A Delicious Valentine **

Valentine’s Day arrived in full bloom! You could feel the love pulsating in the air on the most romantic day of the year. Swooning over the man that continuously occupied your fantasies, you considered yourself the luckiest woman on Earth. Haiji Towa, the intimidating yet romantic man of your dreams, the head of Towa Group, had claimed your heart long ago, and you were beyond elated that your relationship had grown stronger with time.

As his beautiful partner and part-time secretary, the two of you just had to make today special. Haiji had given you the day off, and he would leave work early to celebrate this romantic day, which meant he was going to go all-out with his gifts to you. You predicted he would go for the basic gifts, but knowing Haiji, he would make even the simplest of presents stand out. 

And you were right. By the time you returned home with your present for Haiji, you were surrounded by bouquets of red roses, a mountain of heart-shaped boxes of chocolates worthy of sharing (especially to satisfy Haiji’s own sweet tooth), and more jewelry than you could ever imagine. You silently hoped he bought a jewelry box to secure each dazzling item.

Haiji hugged you from behind, surprising you. His chin nested on the crown of your head. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my beautiful princess.” 

You tackle-hugged him. “Oh, Haiji! You bought all of this for me???”

“Sure, I did! I have to treat my babe like royalty.”

“You’re the best! I have your gift too.” You handed him the bag. Compared to your gift, his efforts outclassed yours. “It’s nothing compared to all of this,” your arms spread out to his lavish presents, “but I hope you like it.”

Haiji eagerly dug into the bag and unwrapped the red tissue paper to reveal five large golden rose-shaped boxes wrapped with a big red ribbon. 

“Rose Divine Chocolates!” He hugged the boxes and untied the little card hanging on the ribbon. “‘To my handsome chocoholic valentine. I hope your day is the sweetest of them all.’” He surprised you with a quick peck on the cheek, making you giggle. “It already is. Thanks a lot! I love them!”

You cheered, doing a little bounce. “I’m glad!”

“So you’re the one who bought the last batch. No wonder they were out by the time I had a chance to get there.”

You blushed, too shy to gaze at him. “Yeah.”

He lifted your chin with a fingertip. “You saved my heart from breaking. I’ll share some with these as a token of appreciation.”

“Haiji, I would have made you share regardless.”

“Touché.” He set the boxes back in the bag. “Anyway, I have one more gift upstairs...”

“You do?” Haiji gave you so much already. What else could he possibly give you?

“You’ll see. Let’s bring your gifts upstairs. Wait outside the bedroom when we’re done.” He gave you a playful wink.

* * *

You had been standing in the elegant hallway for a good twenty minutes. He did tell you to wait outside, but when were you allowed to see his final gift? What was Haiji doing in there? No longer able to stay still, you went straight to the door.

“Haiji?” You knocked three times. “Can I come in now?”

You entered the bedroom before you received an answer and laid eyes on an unusual sight. Haiji was relaxing on the bed, his nude body covered with chocolate. His pecs, abs, and dick were coated with a thick layer of rich milk chocolate that dripped to the sides. He was also licking some of the chocolate off his fingers, therefore ruining what must have been a chocolate heart.

“Wow.”

He stopped, his eyes meeting yours while he had a finger in his mouth. He pulled it out with a little “pop!” and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry. Chocolate is one hell of an addiction. I also needed to shave my manly hair.”

“Haiji, you’re so silly.” You sounded breathless despite your amusement, and he hadn’t done much to turn you on this fast. Oh, this man just oozed with too much power.

“If I had known you’d be that speechless, I would have done this sooner...” Haiji brought his arms behind his head, feeling very proud of himself. “Don’t just stand there. Come here and enjoy your snack.”

Haiji Towa _and_ chocolate? An intoxicating combination that would satisfy your taste buds. You stripped and rushed to the bed, craving for your dose of sugar and Haiji himself.

“Whoa, somebody’s hungry,” he purred, sneaking a finger on a bit of chocolate and licking it sensually.

“That’s enough for you, Haiji Bun~. The rest of it is mine~.”

You trailed your tongue across his chest, making your way to his tantalizing pecs. You tasted every single drop of the delectable chocolate, licking your lips along the way. His nipples had a rather generous amount of chocolate. A deliberate detail that didn’t go unnoticed. You indulged in a nipple, holding it captive with possessive lips. It would be a sensual sugar rush that you welcomed with open arms. 

Haiji shuddered, humming in delight. “You sure are hungry...” He grunted when you gave a little bite. You were impressed by his self-control. Then again, he didn’t want the chocolate to go to waste. In a sense, he was trapped with no way to turn the tables like he always did.

You gave his other nipple the same treatment, devouring the chocolate covering his sensitive bud and sucking on it like a starving woman. He breathed out a lascivious moan. You glanced up to see him with his eyes fluttering. Weak with need, but unable to act to keep the thick chocolate on him.

“Don’t stop, babe...” His voice was real low, almost faint. 

You devoted yourself to cleaning off the chocolate on his impeccable abs. Tracing the details of his body with the tip of your tongue, you teased him with your sluggish pace, savoring the delicious moment. You liked this side of Haiji. Relaxed, submissive, and enjoying how you tasted every inch of his smooth, masculine body.

“You taste so good,” you murmured, kissing his chocolate-coated torso. The warm richness covered your lips, and you rose to dip them on his mouth. He moaned happily, thoroughly appreciating the sweetness of your kiss by fiercely licking your lips.

He gasped from the kiss, his tongue licking the chocolate that stuck on his lips. “When you finish all the chocolate, I won’t hold back...”

“Then don’t,” you said, consuming the remains of the chocolate from his body. The slow, deliberate process soothed Haiji again as you continued to kiss and taste him. When you swallowed the last bits of chocolate on his upper body, you dropped your gaze to the chocolate below. 

You adjusted yourself so his dick was facing you, hand ready for the taking. Giving Haiji a sly glance, you winked at him and, with your eyes closed, claimed his dick with your mouth and sucked on it as if it were a popsicle that you refused to share with anyone. He was your valentine, now and forever, and you would prove it to him today.

You skillfully wrapped your tongue around his length, savoring the taste of both chocolate and flesh.

“Fuck,” he groaned. The bed bounced a notch, and before you pulled back to catch any chocolate that escaped from your lips, he pushed your head down.

You gagged a little, and your eyes shot open to get a glimpse of Haiji. 

“Breathe,” he panted, now sitting up. “Remember to breathe through your nose.”

He dipped your head some more, but didn’t overdo it. You shut your eyes to focus on your breathing. You couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. When your gag reflex stopped bothering you, everything resumed like normal. Bobbing your head (well, as much as Haiji’s grip would allow you), you moaned as his dick went slightly deeper. His dick tasted amazing even with chocolate, it was bound to become a potential addiction. He was becoming an addiction, and all you wanted to do was to please him like he always pleased you.

“Good girl,” he said. In spite of your hazy vision, you could make out his cocky, lustful smile, hinting at how much he relished in having control over you. “Want me to go rough?” He asked, his chest rising and falling every time you bobbed your head.

Rough? You were uncertain about that, but at the same time, you haven’t done it before. Daring yourself to be adventurous, you struggled to nod despite his grip on your head. You sucked him hard to better show your consent.

“That’s my girl,” Haiji moaned out his excitement, and his dick went even deeper as he started guiding your head up and down. 

Your muffled cry of arousal filled the room, and you fought to suck his dick properly. He arched himself, plunging his dick deep into your throat with restrained control.

“You doing okay?” He gasped, ramming himself deeper. You nodded and brought his dick deeper at your own volition. “Oh fuck!!”

He deep throated you further, gradually picking up speed and force to avoid making it uncomfortable for you. You were strongly grateful for that, but the more he thrust into your mouth, the more you yearned for him to go harder. You could handle it, you knew you could, if only you had a say on this. 

You gripped his ass, lifting him up in hopes that he would understand you have full permission to press your head more. Haiji complied eagerly, going at it full force to the point that you could no longer suck on his dick. Moaning helplessly under his iron grip, you held on for the ride as he face fucked you, your hands keeping you from losing your balance. Breathing to keep yourself from gagging, you overcame the mild discomfort that came with it. You were in the clutches of Haiji, getting your face fucked to your heart’s content and getting more than just the chocolate that was left on his dick.

“Want me to come-“ he groaned, thrusting upward, “-deep inside?”

Too turned on to nod, you just massaged his balls to convey your response. Haiji cried out and pushed your head harder and faster while you tried to work your tongue around his dick for extra pleasure. No longer thinking clearly, you just enjoyed getting face fucked, awaiting for him to break down.

He screamed, his body twitching underneath you as cum filled your mouth. You quickly swallowed it to avoid choking on it. He released your head as he rode out his orgasm, but you wouldn’t pull back until he was finished. When you swallowed the rest of his cum, you freed his dick with a loud “pop!” and sighed in relief.

“You doing okay?” You asked him.

“Y-Yeah.” Haiji collapsed dramatically on the bed to catch his breath, his smile lazy and gentle. 

You crawled into his warm embrace. “Did I wear you out?”

“A little.” He hugged you tight. “Nap time.”

“What? No rough sex?” You said jokingly, pinned against his now clean chest.

“We have all day.” He reached for one of his boxes of chocolates and opened it. “Besides, I’d rather give my valentine the love she deserves.” He ate a random rose-shaped chocolate. “Mmmmmmm~!”

“You’re just making that excuse to eat chocolate.”

“That too,” he laughed, then fed you a chocolate. “You can’t resist chocolate.”

“And I can’t resist you.”


End file.
